


Games & Shit

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Lost in your world of games and music you finally look up when your saved from a truck by Bucky Barnes





	Games & Shit

So what if the PS Vita was a dying system? You adored the damned hand held system, it had been good to you. Always there when you found yourself more often then not alone with no one to talk to. What if it had hardly any games coming out that were worth playing? You had your favorites and took care of them religiously. Not to mention those that were on your PS account.

Well you could have plenty to talk to, you argued with yourself. You just preferred more stimulating conversation than a dick picture.

You pulled on the bus’ cord and the driver slowed to a stop. Jumping off and tucking in your headset, the games music cut out the world around you. This was why you loved it, as good as a book. You weren’t too far from your apartment, you could see the building. You saw the ledge and stepped off as you encountered an enemy. What baffled you was why your feet had left the ground?

Your back slammed into the concrete wall of the building you had just passed and you couldn’t see past the black leather jacket and solid wall of chest that was currently heaving slightly above you. You had almost been hit. You reached out to steady yourself, the world teetering under your feet.

“Whoa! Hey! Shit!” his voice was low and it was nice albeit a bit urgent right now, you knew he had a nice voice, his hands were large on your upper arms holding on you as you slid down the wall. “Hey, you okay? Take a breath, shit that was close!” you started to shake as he knelt in front of you crowding you a bit, brushing your hair from you face.

“Y-you…what? I mean, where?” you stuttered your chest aching slightly. You had seen the massive semi out the corner of your eye too late. But where had he come from? You focused as he ran his hands over your face, down your neck to your shoulders. A slow smile curving outwards from the corners of his mouth. You stared dumbstruck as you realized how unbelievably HOT this guy was.

He helped you stand as you struggled to get your legs under you again. “I am so sorry!” you managed laughing nervously as he stepped closer his eyes glued to you as you backed into the wall looking behind you wondering how it appeared behind you at all. 

He laughed, two fingers under your chin tilting your head back, “Hold still, I think you might be going into shock,” he leaned in his breath fanning your face, “I work in the medical building on campus, your breathing is too shallow,” you forced yourself to take a slow steady breath your hands coming up to press against his chest as he leaned in looking into your eyes. He had a mixture of grey-blue eyes and you blinked rapidly, “Feeling dizzy? Gonna faint?”

“N-no, I’m fine thank you! Really…I’m almost home and maybe some sleep will do me good. Thank you…” you looked at him expectantly waiting for his name.

He smiled broadly, “James, James Buchanan Barnes. You're Y/F/N Y/L/N,” he laughed at your lost expression as he took your arm, “We actually have several classes together on campus. Your one of the smartest students out there, of course I know who you are. Plus,” he leaned in close making you blush, “I live across the hall from you.”

What the ever loving fuck?! You silently berated yourself for never having looked up. “You're the neighbor that says morning?!” you asked brain finally recognizing the voice.

James laughed as he hit the button for the elevator, when had you gotten to the building? “Yes, that's me and frankly I’ve been looking for a reason for you to invite me to dinner.” He cleared his throat playing with the zipper of his jacket nervously, “I uh…when you make dinner the whole building can smell it, and damn if I’m not hungry just thinking about it!”

You giggled, his eyes flying to your face as you covered your mouth, looking down with a blush on your face. His hand was on yours, “Don’t cover up…Jesus doll your beautiful!”

Your heart skipped, then beat too damned fast as your mouth dropped. He laughed at your open and honest expression. You had never been called beautiful and certainly not by someone that looked like he did. “You can come over for dinner anytime,” you said before you could stop yourself. His face lit up and you looked down at your feet, “Course that mean you gotta bring a game or a book,” you added and he laughed again, his arms wrapping around your shoulder.

“Well, doll, that won’t be a problem at all, but tonight I’ll stay close by to make sure you don't pass out on me. That’s partly true, its also an excuse for me to spend time with you,” he smiled broadly winking down at you.

Was, was he flirting with you? You reached up to fix your hair, you had thrown it into a messy bun not caring at all this morning what you looked like. God, why did your jeans and sweater make you feel like some old woman all of a sudden? You loved this sweater, it was comfy.

James poked your cheek, slipping his hand onto the back of your neck, his long fingers gently scraping along the edge of your hair. “you look cute when you pout.”

_____

Little did you know he would come over every night from then on out. A brand new book or game in hand every time. It always made him laugh when you jumped in excitement at his classic game finds for you, the corners of his eyes crinkling with pleasure as your eyes lit up. He was as competitive as you were when playing games, and would often shove his hand in your face in the middle of your games, sometimes going as far as straddling you, and pinning you under him to win whatever game you two were playing.

He spent more time at your place than at his own, you had given him a key after finding him outside your door waiting on you for the fifth time. “Just don't eat all my food James, otherwise no dinner.” You had warned causing him to laugh his large arms wrapping around you as he shuffled into your apartment after you.

The first time he kissed you was after dinner, he leaned over you to drop his plate in the sink, dropping his chin into the crook of your neck, his breath hot and ticklish. You had giggled at this turning to shove him away when he claimed your lips with his, pushing and pinning you against the counter with his hips, his hands at your sides pulling you into him.

“Been wanting to do that for ages,” he murmured dropping a peck to the tip of your nose before kissing you again, his lips moving against yours slowly taking his time, he tugged at your bottom lip with his teeth and then pulled away watching you carefully for your reaction.

“Aaaaggh,” you managed as an answer as you dropped your head onto his chest, face burning as he wrapped you up in his arms, your fingers twisting in the material of his shirt.

“Doll, your too cute!” he murmured his chin resting on the top of your head.


End file.
